


Leather and Lace

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Unrequired Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: He knows he's not supposed to look.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Leather and Lace

He isn’t supposed to look.

He knows it’s not a proper thing to do. But tonight, tonight he cannot help himself, not when you’re looking like… _that_.

All black leather and lace, a true temptation wrapped up neatly. If only it would be for him.

He can hear your laughter from across the bar and it makes him grit his teeth together. He wants that laughter, those pearly and pretty notes to be for him. He wishes to make you laugh like that.

But as Clyde peeks at you and your friends and _your boyfriend_ , he knows it’s not. It will never be. You will never know that he wants you to look at him with those pretty eyes of yours and glide your hand across his shoulder like you are currently doing to _him_.

He turns his eyes back to the glass he’s been cleaning for the past five minutes and wills himself to not look anymore and focus on his work. There is no point in brooding, he knows that this situation will never change.

But Clyde knows, oh how he knows, that when he goes home tonight, his thoughts will be filled with black leather and lace and laughter that is for him, only for him.

Because he is only a man and a weak one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr under the same name should you want to say hi.


End file.
